gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheel of Fortune (2)/Quotes
Opening Spiels AUDIENCE CHANT (1983-present): WHEEL...OF...FORTUNE! Road Opening Spiel #1: "Vanna: From (insert location), it's (insert theme/location) week on.... Crowd: WHEEL! OF! FORTUNE!" Road Opening Spiel #2: "Pat/Vanna: From (insert location)..... Vanna/Pat: IT'S WHEEL OF FORTUNE!" Shopper's Bazaar Pilot Intro (1973): Mike: You are at the Shopper's Bazaar! (theme begins) These ladies have been shopping and selecting gifts from our boutique to play for in our game today. Our first shopper, Marilyn Jensen, is playing for this handmade Indian squashed-blossom necklace. This fabulous collection of vintage wines and an assortment of cheeses from around the world. Plus, this beautiful, self-defrosting, double-door refrigerator-freezer. And for her most elegant selection, Marilyn has chosen the sterling silver tea service, 60 pieces of crystal and a distinctive collection of gourmet china all from Tiffany's. Marilyn, today you are playing for a grand total of $5,400! Marilyn, stop the Wheel. Marilyn: Stop. (Wheel stops at $100) Mike: Marilyn, for $100 give me a letter. We're looking for a famous Person, Place, or Thing in our puzzle. Marilyn: S! Mike: And there is an S... (ding) Mike: There are two S's for $200 added to your account. Our second player at the Shopper's Bazaar is Dawn Heagle. And Dawn has decided to play for this complete assortment of kitchen appliances, including this fabulous microwave oven. Plus, this pair of sporting his-and-hers trail bikes designed to carry her cares away. And for those chilly nights, Dawn has chosen this luxurious, full-length ranch mink coat from Bergdorf Goodman. Dawn, today you'll be playing for a total of $5,250! Dawn, stop the Wheel! Dawn: Stop! (Wheel stops at $250) Mike: Alright Dawn, for $250, give me a letter in our puzzle please. Dawn: Okay, I'll try T! (obscure buzz) Mike: And there is no T! This is our third and final player, Maureen Thompson. Maureen's decided to play for these gifts: this beautiful writing desk with hand-carved relief, a welcomed addition to any home. Maureen's second choice is this distinctive and recognizable luggage by Gucci. And Maureen, you could go all the way today with this sporty 1974 Pontiac Firebird, exquisitely-styled and appointed by General Motors. Maureen, the selections you've made today total $5,350! Maureen, stop the Wheel! Maureen: Stop, please! (Wheel stops at $200) Mike: Maureen, for $200, give me a letter! Maureen: N! (ding) Mike: And there is an N, there are two N's. You can add $400 to your account. That's how our game is played. And now, here is the host of the Shopper's Bazaar, Chuck Woolery! Pilot Intro (1974): "A spinet piano! A trip to Las Vegas! A Muskin Dune Cat! A 24" color TV. A 1975 automobile! Or a Snark Sailboat! These are just some of the many exciting prizes available. Total retail value of all these prizes: $20,130, yours to buy today on WHEEL OF FORTUNE! And now, here's your host, Edd Byrnes!" 1st Intro (1975-1976): "(Insert prizes) These are just some of the many exciting prizes available. Total retail value of all these prizes: more than (insert total)! And are yours to buy today on Wheel of Fortune." 2nd Intro (1976-1978): "Just look at this studio, filled with beautiful and imaginative gifts, which can be purchased today on Wheel of Fortune! Total retail value of all these prizes: more than (insert total)! Now, let's meet the host of Wheel of Fortune: Chuck Woolery!" 3rd Intro (1978): "Just look at this studio, filled with (insert prizes), which can be purchased today on Wheel of Fortune! Total retail value of all these prizes: more than (insert total)! Now, let's meet your host, Chuck Woolery!" 4th Intro (1978-1980): "Look at these extravagant/luxurious prizes! Fabulous merchandise, just waiting to be won (today) on Wheeeeeeeeel of Fortune! (insert prizes) Total retail value, over (insert total)!" Chuck Woolery's Last Show (1981): "Look at this glamorous set, filled with prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including Christmas gifts, a diamond pendant, bedroom furniture, a new car, home appliances! Over $40,000 just waiting to be won today as we celebrate Christmas in New York on Wheel of Fortune!" Pat Sajak's First Show (1981): "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including a 5-piece drum set, a super stereo cassette player, bedroom furniture, a new car, a hot tub! Over $40,000 just waiting to be won today as we begin Teen Week on Wheel of Fortune! And now, here's your new host, Pat Sajak!" 5th Intro (Daytime/Nighttime 1981-1989): "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including (a (insert amount) cash jackpot), (insert prizes)! Over (insert total) just waiting to be won (today) on Wheel of Fortune! Vanna White's First Show (1982): ANNOUNCER: "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including a trip to London, this gorgeous 9-carat amethyst ring, a beautiful brass canopy bed! Over $49,000 just waiting to be won today as we begin Philadelphia Week on Wheel of Fortune! And now, here's your host, Pat Sajak!" PAT: "Thank you. Thank you, Jack Clark. Thank you all. I appreciate that, and welcome to Wheel of Fortune. A big day for us around here because we told you we would find our new hostess and she's been around here for a few weeks, and now, we will officially welcome her. Please do that for Vanna White. VANNA!" First Nighttime Show (1983): "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including a "Once in a Lifetime" trip around the world, this magnificent $7,900 gold Swiss watch, and this sensational $12,000 American-made sports car! Over $85,000 just waiting to be won on Wheel of Fortune!" Pat Sajak's Last Daytime Show (1989): "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including this, follow through on that new year's resolution! Get in shape with this $23,000 showcase! And give her a flower, this $4,400 blue sapphire and diamond ring, and take the wheel! Yeah! Take the wheel for a drive in this $14,000 jeep! Over $102,000 just waiting to be won today on Wheel of Fortune!" Rolf Benirschke's First Show (1989): M.G.: "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous prizes! Fabulous and exciting merchandise, including this, escape to this fun-filled $16,000 vacation showcase, what an adorable piece of jewelry, this Onyx diamond panda necklace, enjoy the luxury and design of this $14,700 sedan! Over $77,000 just waiting to be won today on Wheel of Fortune! And now, here's your hostess, Vanna White." VANNA: "Thank you. This is very strange for me to be here—in this position, I should say—but today is a big day around here, for we have a new host of Wheel of Fortune and I'd like to introduce you to him at this time. Please welcome the new host of the daytime Wheel of Fortune, Rolf Benirschke." 5th Intro A: (Nighttime Only 1987-1989): "Look at this studio, filled with glamorous merchandise! Fabulous and exciting bonus prizes, including (insert prizes), plus thousands of dollars in cash! Over (insert total) just waiting to be won on Wheel of Fortune!" 5th Intro B: (1988 New York City shows at Radio City Music Hall): Vanna: "I love New York!" ("New York, New York" from On the Town plays while a montage of the sights in New York City are shown). Don Pardo: "From Radio City Music Hall in New York City, it's America's #1 game show! (Audience: "WHEEL...OF...FORTUNE!") (insert prizes) Over (insert total) in cash and prizes, just waiting to be won tonight as the Wheel takes Manhattan!" Host Introduction: (1975-1989) "And now here's your host, Chuck Woolery/Pat Sajak/Rolf Benirschke!" 6th Intro A: (Nighttime Only 1989-1992) "From our studios in Hollywood, it's America's most watched game show! The famous Wheel is spinning your way with lots of cash and an assortment of fabulous and exciting prizes! Over (insert total) just waiting to be won tonight/this week/given away so far this week. And now, here are your host and hostess, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 6th Intro B: (Daytime Only A, 1989 premiere week) "Look at this studio, filled with lots of exciting bonus prizes, including a new $5,000 cash bonus, this sporty little compact car, and a wonderfully romantic Caribbean cruise (Monday, 7-17-89)/our all new $5,000 cash bonus, a gorgeous handwoven Oriental rug, and a fabulous sapphire and diamond ring (Tuesday, 7-18-89)/$5,000 in very spendable cash, this nifty little compact car, lovely pearl jewelry (Wednesday, 7-19-89)/a great $5,000 cash bonus, a glamorous cruise through the Caribbean, and for entertaining, a contemporary bar with accessories (Thursday, 7-20-89)/a romantic seven-day Caribbean cruise, a beautiful Oriental rug, and a $9,000 sapphire and diamond ring (Friday, 7-21-89), plus thousands of dollars in cash! All waiting to be won on today's show! Yes, from Television City in Hollywood, it's Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune! And now, here's your host, Bob Goen!" 6th Intro C: (Daytime Only B, 1989-1991) "From Television City in Hollywood, one of America's loved shows! The famous Wheel is spinning your way with lots of cash and an assortment of sumptuous prizes! And now, here's your host, Bob Goen!" 6th Intro D: (Daytime Only C, 1991) "From Hollywood, the famous Wheel is spinning, spinning, spinning, and the players will be winning, winning, winning, because there's lots of cash and some fabulous prizes, just waiting to be won today on Wheeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune, with our host Bob Goen gives a short greeting, and our hostess Vanna White!" 7th Intro A: (September 7-18, 1992) "From Hollywood, celebrating its 10th anniversary, the world's most popular game show! Filled with fun, glamour, excitement, surprises! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune! Here they are, the stars of the show, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 7th Intro B: (1992-1993) "From Hollywood, celebrating its 10th anniversary, the world's most popular game show! Filled with fun, glamour, excitement, surprises! Wheeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune!" 7th Intro C: (1993-1994) "From Hollywood, it's America's game! A show the whole family can enjoy, filled with fun, glamour, excitement, surprises! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune!" Hosts Introduction: (1992-1994) "And now, the stars of the show, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 8th Intro: (1994-1995) "From Hollywood, it's (the) Wheeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune! America's most popular game show! And now, the world's! Here they are (soaring into your lives), Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 20th Anniversary Intro: (January 6, 1995 only) "From Hollywood, celebrating its 20th anniversary, the world's most popular game show first debuted in 1975. It's Wheeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune! America's most popular game show! And now, the world's! Here they are, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 9th Intro: (1995-1996) "It's America's game, Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune! The world's most popular game show! And now, from the Sony Studios, here (they) are the stars of our show, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 10th Intro: (1996-1997) "From the Sony Studios, it's (insert theme week) on/America's game! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeel of Fortune! 11th Intro: (1997-2000 and 2013-2017) "From the Sony Pictures Studios, it's (insert theme week) on/America's game! (audience chants: WHEEL.... OF.... FORTUNE!) 12th Intro (2000-2001 and 2017-present) (audience chants: WHEEL... OF... FORTUNE!) Host Introduction (1995-2001, 2013-present) "And now/ladies and gentlemen, here are the stars of our show, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" 13th Intro (2001-2013): (audience chants: WHEEL... OF... FORTUNE!) "Ladies and Gentlemen, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" Current Intro (2013-present) "From the Sony Pictures Studios, it's America's Game! (audience chants: WHEEL... OF... FORTUNE!) Ladies and Gentlemen, here are the stars of our show/America's Game, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" Current Intro (Travel Show only): "And now, from (name of the place), here are the stars of our show/America's Game, Pat Sajak and Vanna White!" The Game "(Hi/thanks/thank you) folks! Thank you (Charlie/Jim)! (insert funny comment when Pat and Vanna split off to their areas)/(Have a nice trip) To the Puzzleboard./See you later. (When Pat sends Vanna to the Puzzleboard)" - Pat Sajak (used since 1989) "Thank you very much, and welcome to (the/our show/''Wheel of Fortune''). Nice to have you/Glad you to be with us today/tonight." - Host when he welcomes to the audience, the players, and the viewers at home (up until 2002) "Thank you very much, it's Wheel of Fortune time. Glad you to be with us today/tonight." - Pat Sajak when he welcomes to the audience, the players, and the viewers at home (1992-1999 on occasion) "And now a big welcome/make them feel at home/nice round of applause, please, for our hostess, here's Susan Stafford/Vanna White! (Oh Susan/Vanna?)" - Host when he introduces the Hostess (up until 1989 in Syndication, and 1991 in Daytime) "We have three brand-new players with us, because we've retired an undefeated champion on our last show." - Host (to introduce three new contestants after a retired undefeated champion on the last show from 1983-1991 in Daytime, and from 1989-1996 in Nighttime Syndication) "It's (insert Theme Week). We have (insert various trips, cars and prizes), and, of course, $25,000 cash available every (single) day." - Pat Sajak (about various cars and prizes,, and $25,000 cash available every day for the Bonus Round at the start of Theme Weeks from the Monday episode; 1997-2000) "Hello, hello, hello, and welcome to Wheel. As I'm sure most of you know by now, Pat is recovering from surgery, and hopes to be back real soon. I'm happy to step in and help out." - Vanna White on her first day as host, substituting for Pat Sajak as he recovers from surgery (from the airdate of December 9, 2019; taped in November 2019) "Pick up those devices, we're going to do a toss-up worth $1,000/$2,000/$3,000!" - Pat Sajak "Vanna, please put the board in motion." - Pat Sajak (to start Toss-Up Round in early episodes from 2000) “In a toss-up, letters are randomly revealed on the board until someone rings in and solve the puzzle. Press the A button to ring in and solve.” - Vanna White (explaining during a Toss Up for the Nintendo Wii) "Welcome to tonight's Jackpot Round. And here's tonight's feature prize!" - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton (Nintendo Wii/Xbox 360/PS3 Games) (insert top dollar value for Round 1 here) is the top dollar value for this first round. out for/Try not to hit (this black space) BANKRUPT, because if you do it, you'll lose your cash, but not your merchandise, because once you buy a prize, it's yours to keep. – Host of Daytime Wheel of Fortune, as he spun the wheel before the game begins, until 1989 (and nighttime syndication until 1987) between contestant interviews and the start of Round 1. During this time, as the wheel was spinning, the television audience was treated to a full overhead shot of the wheel. (When Woolery hosted, he always said "Let's take a look at our Wheel of Fortune" just as he was reaching down to spin the wheel). (insert top dollar value for Round 1 here) is the top dollar value on the wheel for this first round. We're playing for cash, and here's our first puzzle. - Pat Sajak's old rules on the Nighttime Syndicated Wheel of Fortune from 1987-2000 between contestant interviews and the start of Round 1. "We now have added a $2500/$3500/$5000/$10,000 space on the wheel for our next round." - Host "We're gonna put a prize up on the Wheel. Charlie, what do we have?" - Host (to put a prize on the wheel beginning Round 2 and later; up until 2005. Since then it was moved to Round 1) "It's our Jackpot Round, and here's Charlie/Jim." - Pat Sajak (to start Jackpot Round from 1997-2013) "Charlie, put down the (insert funny objects). It's time for our Jackpot Round!" - Pat Sajak (to start Jackpot Round in some early episodes from 1997-1998) "Tonight's Jackpot Round is brought to you by... (insert sponsor). (Insert description of a sponsor)." - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton (about the Jackpot Round sponsor; April 1997-June 2013) ”To spin the wheel, press and hold the B button then flick the Wii Remote left the higher the meter the harder you spin.” - Vanna White (Nintendo Wii) "Alright, prize puzzle, a lot of stake here/did I hear another sound, I did it's a prize puzzle, that's always good news." - Pat Sajak (Nintendo Wii) "And we've added this prize to the wheel..." - Charlie O'Donnell (to add a prize to the Wheel for Round 3; 1998-2002) "There it is on the wheel. If you land on that, the prize will be in your bank. If you solve the puzzle, it will be yours." - Host (to reveal the arrow-shot of the prize on the Wheel for Rounds 2 and later before the next puzzle is revealed; up until 1990) "There it is on the wheel. If you land on that, guess a letter, the prize will be in your bank. If you solve the puzzle, it will be yours." - Bob Goen (to reveal the arrow-shot of the prize on the Wheel for Rounds 2 and later before the next puzzle is revealed; 1990-1991) "There it is on the wheel. And here's our next puzzle." - Host (to reveal the arrow-shot of the prize on the Wheel for Rounds 2 and later before the next puzzle is revealed) "category is (insert category)./(Insert category) is the category." - Host (to reveal the category for each puzzle during the Rounds) "There are/is (insert number and punctuation marks) in the puzzle. will show you that." - Host (to reveal the number of punctuation marks in the puzzle after the category is revealed; up until February 24, 1997) "We're gonna do a Crossword Round, and the clue is (insert clue). Keep that in mind as you play." - Pat Sajak (to reveal the clue to the Crossword Puzzle during the Crossword Round; 2016-present) "are/We have a lot of letters up there (to uncover). (A lot of money to be made.)" - Pat Sajak (when the puzzle is filled with a lot of letters to uncover during the Rounds; on occasion) "Just before the show, we drew numbers to see who would start the game, and (name of player at red podium) it's going to be you. Good luck!" - Host (used from 1975-2000) "(insert dollar amount). Pick a letter." - Host "Don't get buzzed out." - Pat Sajak (when a player is taking too long to make a decision or finding the letters) "There is one (letter)." - Host "There are (insert number of letters)." - Host "Everybody Else Now!" - Pat Sajak (When a contestant fails to solve the puzzle in the "Toss-Up" round) "Watch that (used letter) board." - Pat Sajak commenting on a contestant who already called the "Used Letter Board" "That letter's already been called." - Host commenting on a contestant who already called the "Used Letter Board" "I want to remind everybody of the used letter board in front of you that our contestants can see but the home audience can not. Try not to use the same letters called or you will lose your turn." - Chuck Woolery "You must buy vowels." - Host "Vowels are A, E, I, O, U." - Host (from early years) "That's not a vowel." - Host "No more vowels." - Host "That's it for vowels." - Host "All the vowels are gone." - Host "STOP THAT WHEEL!" - Pat Sajak "One more, please!/Keep it going/Slow it down/This could be good for you" - Pat Sajak (said when a Bankrupt/Lose a Turn wedge needed to be avoided for the player) "Before we continue the round, we're gonna take a break. So, I'm gonna ask all three of you to turn your backs (right) now. We'll be right back/take a commercial time-out and return in a minute/moment." - Host (on occasion during the commercial breaks in the middle of a Puzzle Round, as the contestants look away from the Puzzle Board during the break; 1975-1989 on Daytime, and 1983-1987 on Syndication) "We may get back to you. You never know." - Pat Sajak (said when the player landed a Lose a Turn wedge or picked the wrong letter leaves the biggest amount of money the prize when necessary after his/her turn) "You have (insert amount of money). What would you like to do (now)?" - Host "Remember that "Person/People" does not always mean proper name." - Host from 1975 to 1996 ("Proper Name(s)" debuted as a separate category in Season 14 in Fall 1996) "Here's our next puzzle." - Pat Sajak "What do we have?" - Pat Sajak "Read what's up there!" - Pat Sajak (when a contestant finishes picking the letters before solving the puzzle) "Read everything up there, don't add anything." (during Crossword Round) "Our Round/(Round One/Two) is our Puzzler Round, where you can win an extra $3,000. But first, you must solve this puzzle." - Pat Sajak about the Puzzler Round from 1998 to 2000 "You have (insert amount of money) and now you have a chance to pick up $3,000 more. Remember, it's our Puzzler round. It's related to the one you just solved, (insert puzzle guess). The category is (insert category), is the category. You have five seconds, good luck!" "You have (insert amount of money), and since this is a Megaword, you can win $500 more by using that word in (some sort of) an understandable sentence." - Pat Sajak (about the Megaword related to the puzzle solved) "(Bells tinkling) You have (insert amount of money), and now (what that sound means is that) you have a chance to pick up (insert bonus money amount). What are we talking about here?" - Pat Sajak (about the Bonus Question related to the Puzzle solved) Contestant: I'd like to spin! Contestant: Big Money, Big Money, Big Money! Contestant: I'd like to buy a vowel! Contestant: I'd like to solve puzzle! "If you solve today's EASY Star Bonus puzzle, you'll fly from Los Angeles to LAS VEGAS for an exciting week's vacation for 2: $675. Or you might choose the MEDIUM Star Bonus, for a gift certificate with which you may purchase this STERLING SILVER COFFEE TEA SET for 2: $2,303. If you solve the HARD puzzle, you'll win a gift certificate with which you may purchase this rare lapis and diamond pendant. Furnished by Van Cleef & Arpels: $4,060. Or, solve today's DIFFICULT Star Bonus puzzle for a new sports PORSCHE 924. Sleek rides for a greater efficiency and handling stability. This hatchback offers exceptional visibility and roomy storage area. Retail value: $13,586!" -Charlie O' Donnell's announcement of STAR BONUS prizes Contestant: I'd like to buy a vowel. R. Pat: That's not a vowel. Pat: Players, if you land on this special prize marked (name of prize), it goes into your bank, and if you solve the puzzle it will become yours. - Pat explains how the prize space works in the second round, 1983-89. "You've gotten the Million Dollar Wedge!" - Vanna White ”That’s the end of the line for the Million Dollar Wedge.” - If the Million Dollar Wedge is lost. ”I am afraid you have to relinquish the Million Dollar Wedge as well. Apologizes.” ”Sorry, your quest for the Million Dollars has come to an end.” "We have something new this year to the Wheel, the Express Wedge. If you land on that, you get $1,000 for every consonant that's in the puzzle. And then you take another turn by spinning the wheel or you can hop aboard the Express, which means you can keep calling/picking consonants or buying vowels, and you get $1,000 for every consonant up until you solve the puzzle. But if you call a letter that's not in the puzzle, you go Bankrupt." - Pat Sajak (about the Express Wedge) "This Free Play wedge let you do things without any riddle, you can call a vowel even if you do not have any money, if you do have money, the vowel is free, if you call a letter and it's not in the puzzle you don't lose your turn, you can even try to solve the puzzle and if you're wrong, you don't lose your turn." - Vanna White (explaining the Free Play wedge on Nintendo Wii) "With the wild card, if you call another consonant in the puzzle, it will be worth the value of the wedge you just landed on, you also can save the wild card for the bonus card and use it to guess an additional consonant." - Vanna White (explaining the Wild Card on Nintendo Wii) Speed-Up Round (A.K.A Final Spin) When time is running short... (a series of 4 dings/clangs, a la a tugboat bell, sounds) Host: This spin will count. I'll explain that sound later. - if a spin is in progress when the bell sounds Host: That sound means that time is running out/(a little bit) short/we are running out/(a little bit) short of time. I'll give the wheel a final spin (of the day).... "Come on, Chuck!" - Chuck Woolery just as he is about to spin the wheel (Host spins the wheel) * Woolery: "I'll ask you for a letter; if it's in the puzzle, I'll ask you to solve the puzzle." * Sajak: "I'll ask you to give me a letter, if it's in the puzzle, you'll have 5 (3 from 1998 onward, 15 in the recent video games) seconds to solve it." "Vowels are worth nothing. Consonants will be/are (going to be) worth...." * 1976-1999: "(amount) every consonant we find." * 1999-2002: "We'll add a thousand to that, so that's (amount spun + $1,000) for every consonant found." * 2002-present: "(amount spun + $1,000) every consonant we find." REST OF SPIEL: "(insert category) is the category, and (insert contestant's name), we'll start with you. A letter, please." "(Insert name), it's still your turn. Let's have a letter." - To begin the speed-up round. "Every letter very important. player can win this game." - If the wheel lands on a big cash amount (e.g. $5,000). "Audience/folks, may we ask you for complete silence./very quiet as we play." - Occasionally used when Pat asks the audience for silence in tandem with "every letter very important". "Audience/folks, I'm gonna ask you to hold your applause during this (Speed-Up) Round (please)." - Host (reminding the audience not to applaud for every contestant gets the correct letter during the Speed-Up Round) "Every letter worth (insert amount)." - Pat (occassionally to remind everyone how much they are playing for after the contestant calls a correct letter) "(insert category)." - Host "When Vanna moves (out of the way), you will have three/five seconds (to solve puzzle)." - Pat "If you solved this puzzle right now, I'd be (very) impressed." - Pat "No money for (the) vowels, but they can be important/useful."- Pat says this to remind everyone that there are vowels in the puzzle, but they are not worth anything. "Nope, still time."- Pat would say this if the contestant solved the puzzle incorrectly, but reminded him/her that there's time remaining "Everyone with (insert amount)" - Pat when all three players have the same amount of money. "(insert amount of cash) for you." - Pat "One letter per customer, please." - Pat would remind the player that after they call a letter in the puzzle, they cannot call another one (even if they don't know the solution to the puzzle). "Don't the wheel. Just pick a letter or solve if you know it." - Pat would remind the player not to spin the wheel if he/she happened to spin it or try to spin it after the final spin was performed. "I'll be back to chat/talk/speak with you in a moment/minute." - Pat Sajak (to the middle contestant who wants to talk about the highest winnings after recapping the other two contestants) "We'll take a walk and take a look at some prizes. (insert description of a car and prizes mentioned by Pat and Charlie). And of course the cash $25,000. So we'll take a break and when we come back, we'll see if (insert winner) can add to their winnings." - Pat Sajak (at the start of commercial break after reviewing prizes before the Bonus Round on some episodes from 1989-2000) "We'll take a break and when we come back, (insert winner) will head on to the Bonus Round and add to their winnings." - Host (at the start of commercial break before the Bonus Round since 1983) "Since you are moving on to the bonus round, you get to select one of the/these three categories for the bonus round. They are: (insert three categories). Which one would you like?" - Pat Sajak Bonus Round (mid-point commercial breaks) "Stay tuned, (insert name) could be driving off in this new (insert vehicle model)! The bonus round is next!" - Vanna White "Stay tuned, the $100,000 bonus round is coming up." - Vanna White "Stay tuned, (insert contestant/team's names) is/are gonna spin for $100,000 next." - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton (2001-present) "One spin, one solve, and (insert contestant's name) could win $1,000,000. Stay tuned, the million dollar bonus round is next." * "It's happened before; it could happen again. Stay tuned, the Million Dollar Bonus Round is next." - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton (when a contestant has the Million Dollar Wedge; 2008-present) Bonus Round "Tonight, we could send (insert name) home with one of these fabulous prizes! Charlie?" - Vanna White (when the show came back from a commercial break before the bonus round started; mainly used in the 2000s) "(insert prize descriptions). And of course, $25,000 cash!" - Charlie O'Donnell "(insert prize descriptions). And here's lots of chances to win cash from $25 to $50,000. Or, you could spin and win $100,000!" - Charlie O'Donnell Host: What would you like to play for? (Host asked the contestant this during the Shopping era) Pat: Pick one of those five envelopes/the remaining envelopes please. (Host asked the contestant to pick one envelope during the Bonus Envelope era) Pat: We're playing for $25,000 in cash/(insert prize) since it is the only prize/envelope left. Pat: We're playing for $25,000 for your charity. (When a celebrity is playing for a charity) Pat: Give that bonus wheel a spin! (Used during current bonus wheel era) Jack/M.G. Kelly/Charlie: (insert name), solve the puzzle and you'll win.... * (insert prize and then amount of prize)! Good luck! (used in Shopping era/1987-1989 all-cash era) * ...good old American cash that adds up to $25,000! Good luck! (1987-1989 if someone is going for $25,000) Pat: We have removed the $100,000 envelope out of here and replaced it with the Million Dollar envelope. All you have to do is spin that wheel, solve the bonus puzzle, and it's yours. Host: The category tonight is/we're looking for (insert category). (1983-2017) Pat: The category you chose tonight is (insert category choice). (2017-present) Host: R-S-T-L-N-E. Vanna, (letters please./any letters up there?) 1988-present Host: We need five (three after 1988) (more) consonants and a vowel. Host: And your vowel. Pat: You have the Wild Card. So that means you can pick one more consonant. (Host if the contestant has the Wild Card) Pat: Vanna appears to not be moving/nothing happened all (if no selected letters are in the puzzle) Pat: Well, you're not gonna get much help. (if there are one or two of the selected letters revealed in the puzzle) Pat: You're going to get some/a lot of help. I hope it'll be enough. (If more than two letters of the selected letters appear in the puzzle, this quote is usually in tandem with "Audience, please. No help from you.") Host: Audience/folks, please. No help/Nothing from you/Be (very) quiet in the studio. He/She/They must do it/this on his/her/their own. (I know it's tempting to whisper/say something, but please don't!) (To remind the audience not to help out) Host: We're playing for (insert prize) worth (insert cash amount) and over (insert base grand total)/$25,000 in cash. (said during the Shopping era) Host: the category is/it's a (insert category). You have fifteen (ten after 1988) seconds to solve the puzzle/talk it out, (use the used letter board if you have to), good luck! Pat: Just say it! (when the contestant filled up all the letters on the board) Pat: There are two of you. Don't just stand there staring at the puzzle. You might hear the other one say something, good luck! (used when two contestants were in the bonus round) Pat: (insert total amount of money), all cash/cash and prizes! (when Pat totals up the contestant's winning amount) Pat: Sorry, we were looking for (insert puzzle solution). Well, we still have to look in here. And it was the (insert prize). But hey, you still won (insert total amount of money) in all cash/cash and prizes. Congratulations! Bonus Round Prize Phrases "Surprise, surprise! You've just won twenty-five thouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusand dollars in cash! (Congratulations!)" - Charlie O'Donnell "Cash, money, moolah, no matter how you say it, you've won twenty-five thouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusand dollars! (Congratulations!)" - Charlie O'Donnell "(Contestant's name), how's THIS for big money? (insert amount!)" - Announcer "One for the money, two for the show, and twenty-five thouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusand (dollars) to go! (Congratulations!)" - Charlie O'Donnell "(Contestant's name), here's your payday/we're giving you a cash advance in the amount of (insert amount!)" - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton "(Contestant's name), don’t spend all this in one place (insert amount!)” "(Contestant's name), we're giving you a check made out to cash (insert amount!)” "(Contestant's name), here's your ticket to easy street (insert amount!)” "(Contestant's name), you're on the fast track to big cash (insert amount!)" "(Contestant's name), money needs no introduction: (insert amount!)" "(Contestant's name), roll out your red carpet, you just won ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" - Charlie O'Donnell "(Contestant's name), you've just blazed a trail to ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" - Charlie O'Donnell "Here's what I call bringing home the bacon... ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" - Charlie O'Donnell "(Contestant's name) It's a family affair, you just won ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!" - Charlie O' Donnell "(Contestant's name), here's thousands of reasons to celebrate, ONE HUNDRED THOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSAND DOLLARS!" - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton "(Contestant's name), IT'S YOUR/OUR BIGGEST PAYDAY YET! ONE...MILLION...DOLLARS! - Charlie O'Donnell/Jim Thornton "(Contestant's name), YOU'VE HIT THE JACKPOT WITH ONE....MILLION....DOLLARS! - Jim Thornton Mystery Round 2002: The Mystery Round. It's all or nothing! What's on the other side of the Mystery Wedge? It could be a Bankrupt, or (insert prize)! 2002-2003: If you land on a Mystery Wedge, what would you do? One of the wedges is a Bankrupt/One of the wedges...you're Bankrupt, and the other is hiding (insert prize)! 2003-2004: In tonight's Mystery round, a player could go Bankrupt or win (insert prize)! 2004-2005: In tonight's Mystery round, a player could win (insert prize)! 2005-2010: Tonight's Mystery Round offers (insert funny joke) of cash! $10,000! 2010-2013: Tonight's Mystery Prize offers cash courtesy of...(insert sponsor and commercial) $10,000! 2013-present: Tonight's Mystery Round is brought to you by (insert sponsor and commercial) $10,000. Nintendo Wii/Xbox 360/PS3 Games (A): "Welcome to the Mystery Round! There are two mystery wedges on the board. One is hiding a fabulous prize, and the other is hiding a Bankrupt. you land on a Mystery Wedge and guess a letter in the puzzle, you can turn it over and reveal its mystery or you can take $1,000 for each instance of a letter, Are you willing to take the chance?/Will you take the risk and turn the wedge over?" - Charlie O’Donnell/Jim Thornton The speech in brackets is only said when the player plays the game the first time. Nintendo Wii Only (B): "Welcome to the Mystery Round! One mystery wedge is holding $10,000 and the other is hiding a Bankrupt." - Charlie O’Donnell Always said whether the game is played in subsequent times. Xbox 360/PS3 Games ©: "Welcome to the Mystery Round!" - said only when the game is played in subsequent times. Puzzles For Home Viewers PREVIEW PUZZLE: Vanna: Here's tonight's Preview Puzzle (just for you at home). It's a/The category is (insert category). Can you solve it? We'll be right back with/stay tuned for the correct answer and (insert theme week)! RETRO BONUS ROUND: Vanna: Can you solve this puzzle from (insert year)? It's a/The category is (insert category). We'll give you the answer when we come back. Right after this. (insert commercial) Vanna: Here's the correct puzzle solution. Did you solve it?/Keep watching Wheel for more classic puzzles. SPIN ID Plugs O'Donnell: If you're a Wheel Watchers Club member and your SPIN ID is (insert number). You're a winner! (2004-2006) O'Donnell: Hey, Wheel Watchers Club members. If this is your SPIN ID: (Insert Spin ID). You're a winner! (2007-2009) O'Donnell (later sub announcers for him after his death): Tonight's winning SPIN ID: (Insert Spin ID). Belongs to (Insert Name). Thornton: "We're giving away $5K everyday, stay tuned, your SPIN ID could be worth $5,000!" White: "It pays to be a Wheel Watchers Club member. We're giving away $5K everyday!" (2013-2017) Thornton: "If this is your winning SPIN ID number: (Insert SPIN ID Number) Congratulations! You've won $5,000 just for watching Wheel! Thornton: "Did you just win $10,000? If this is your SPIN ID number: (Insert SPIN ID Number) Congratulations! You've won $10,000." (when the $10,000 Mystery Wedge is won by the contestant; 2017-present) REST OF SPIEL: You have 24 hours to log onto wheeloffortune.com and claim your (name of prize)! If you are a Sony Card Holder, you also won $50,000 in cash courtesy of Sony Card! (2005-2012) Sears Secret Santa Sweepstakes "I (We) Can Be Your Secret Santa!" "Whatever (What) (We) Win!" "You Win!" "If this is your winning Secret Santa number: (Insert Wheel Watchers Number) Congratulations! You've won money and/or prizes"! "You have 24 hours to log onto wheeloffortune.com and play your Secret Santa Sweepstakes" "Watch tomorrow if someone will win" Miscellaneous Pat: (after a contestant's brother attacks Pat after she wins a car in the Bonus Round) This is exciting. Christine won a car. Your brother's gonna hear from my lawyers. There's SO much going on here! (from a 1994 episode) Pat: Beginning next week, (holds the Jackpot wedge upside-down) we have our "Topkcaj". (reacts and turns the wedge right side up) Our Jackpot. (from a 1996 episode, a week prior to the debut of the Jackpot round) Pat: Charlie, put down that (object that varied from show to show)! It's time for our Jackpot Round! (from various 1997 episodes) Pat: Raymond, it's still your turn. A letter, please. Raymond: Vanna, put those L's on there! (Pat and the audience break out in laughter as Vanna adds the L's to the puzzle) Pat: What do we have, Raymond?! Raymond: Self... Cleaning... OVEN! (from a 1994 episode) Chuck: Well, Ken, that's what we call here a "flameout". (Chuck Woolery to Marine captain Ken Thomas after Ken hits a Lose A Turn on the game's first spin) (June 20, 1980) Charlie: Raymond Weil, his and her classically styled fashion watches with precise advance Swiss quartz movements in a (cough) 20 micron (cough) plated case. (cough) Furnished by Raymond Weil. Retail value: $450! Chuck: (cough) Thank you (cough) Charlie-O. (cough) It was (cough) very well done under the (cough) circumstances. (June 20, 1980) Ken: For $3,156, I'll take the motorcycles. One for me, and one for my son. Chuck: There you go. I didn't think you'd be old enough to have a son that'll be able to drive one of those. Ken: No, but by the time he's old enough we'll let him ride it I guess. Chuck: Maybe by the time you get them, he'll be old enough. (June 20, 1980) Pat: Ladies and gentlemen.... presenting.... our new... puzzleboard. (Solve cue plays as the new puzzleboard is revealed with Vanna while the audience applauds and cheers) Pat: OH! OH! OH! OH, I'M ALL GOOSEBUMPY! (Vanna continues to show off the puzzleboard) Pat: I betcha a dollar it don't work. (Audience laughs) Oh I'm just kidding! - (February 24, 1997, regarding the new electronic puzzle board, on the episode when it premiered) Pat: What are you going to play for the bonus round? Contestant: The green folding stuff. Pat: Ah, he's playing for a chaise lounge. (From a Season 6 nighttime episode) Pat: What would you like to play for? Contestant: Vanna White. Pat: I thought you were a vegetarian, Arnie! (From a Season 6 nighttime episode) Pat: Cappuccino. Pat: No more caffeine before the show! (to a player who went crazy after winning a round) Bety: OH! Yatta! Pat: $25,000! Charlie: One for the money, two for the show and $25,000 to go! fireworks Congratulations! (From a Season 10 nighttime episode) Contestant: I'd like to buy an owl... a vowel. Pat: (laughs) Yes, we do not sell any birds on this show anymore. Little Richard: Thank James for bein' from that ol' school. laughter Little Richard: SHUT UP! laughter Pat: Can I just ask one question? What's wrong with this picture? (from a Music Stars Week episode from season 11) bonus puzzleboard reads NO __RM DONE "Weird Al" Yankovic: Nooooooooo... Haaaaaaaaarm... Donnnne. Pat: $25,000! feigning overexcitement, jumps into Pat's arms Pat: "Weird Al" Yankovic, $27,800. Well, Al, congratulations, and you will be hearing from my attorney. Al" solves LASSIE'S BREED Al: I'd like to buy the TV set for $500.. Pat: No, no. That's the old show, the old show. The ceramic duck is gone! (from another Music Stars Week episode from season 11) a 1995 episode, the puzzleboard reads SLEIGH Pat: Say it! Contestant: SLEIGH! Thank you, Santa! Pat: All right, now, folks, this is very critical. No help! If anyone helps, this puzzle will be null & void. We'll have to take everything away, have to close down the hotel, move everyone out of town. You're just toying with us. Say it, Kerri! Kerri: VERY HUSH-HUSH. a 2010 episode, the one letter solve (wheel spins, lands on $900) Caitlyn: L! Pat: Uh, one L. (ding) Caitlyn: Can I really solve? Pat: What's that? Caitlyn: Can I solve? Pat: (after a short pause) Okay. Caitlyn: It is a prize puzzle! Pat: Yeah. Caitlyn: I'VE GOT A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS! Pat: (after another short pause) That's right! Caitlyn: WHOOOOO! (solved puzzle cue plays) I had a good feeling about it! I had a good feeling about it! I had a good feeling! What do I win?! What do I win?! Pat: Well, wait a minute! Let me get over this first before--How did you? Caitlyn: I had a good feeling about it. Pat: Well, we might as well send her to the Caribbean! Caitlyn: WHOOOOOOO! Pat: (after the prize was announced) Is it just me or was that the most amazing puzzle solve we've ever had? a 1999 episode, the puzzle reads TH_ STRING S__TION Pat: Steve, a letter. Steve: C! Pat: Yes! What do we have? Steve: THE STRING SECTION!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YEAH!! YOU ROCK! YEAH!! a 2003 episode in Radio City, the puzzle reads _HILI S___E Pat: (to the studio audience): SHHHHHHHHHHHH! (now to the contestant): Thing. 10 seconds, SAY IT! Contestant: CHILI SAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUCE! (solve cue plays, audience cheers) YES! YES! YEAH BABY! WHOOOOO! WHOOOOO! WHOOO! (picks Pat up in the air) YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! YEAH! Pat: (playfully pretends to beat up the contestant) Get up, Anthony. You ready for this? Contestant: I'M READY! SHOW ME BABY! GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE IT TO ME! Pat: (opens the envelope) 25,000 BIG ONES! a 2003 episode, the puzzle reads _O__E_ Pat: It ain't gonna be easy. But listen, it's an occupation, it tells you something. You have ten seconds to say as many occupations as you think of. Good luck. Byron: Jockey? Pat: Yeah, that's it. WHOA! I'm impressed. (audience cheers and applauds as Pat opens the envelope) Pat: So Byron, where do you think you landed on? Just guess what you landed on? Byron: A hundred thousand, we need that. Pat: Yeah, you got it. Byron: OH MY GOD!!! '''(Byron races off the set, audience cheers even louder) Charlie: Byron, bright-lights sprinkling city big cash! '''ONE HUNDRED THOUSAND DOLLARS!!! a 2008 episode, the puzzle reads LEA__ _A_CET Michelle: Leaky Faucet? Pat: That's it! (Cheers and applause, Michelle excites) Pat: Okay! Let me look! (opens the envelope) You're gonna go shopping for that dog! (shows Michelle the Million-Dollar-Symbol) Michelle: (screams like crazy) OH MY GOD! (covers her mouth as she squeaks and runs over to her husband). Charlie: MICHELLE, IT'S OUR BIGGEST PAYDAY YET...ONE...MILLION....DOLLARS!!! Pat: WOW! LOOK AT THIS! Michelle: (continues to scream like crazy) OH MY GOD! VANNA! (hugs Vanna, then hugs her husband again) Oh my gosh! Pat: How did this happen?! a 2013 episode, the puzzle reads T_ _ G _ _ _ R _ _ _ T Autumn: Tough Workout. Pat: WHAT!? (Cheers and applause, Autumn smiles and jumps up and down, Vanna raises her hands) Pat: I am very impressed. (as he starts to open the envelope) Let me look. Let me look. (completly opens the envelope, and shows Autumn the "ONE MILLION") We have a Million Dollar winner! Autumn: OOOOOOOOOOH! (covers her face like crazy) Jim: AUTUMN, YOU'VE HIT THE JACKPOT WITH ONE...MILLION....DOLLARS!!! Incorrect Solves (puzzle is _ANC_ T_AT) Pat: Audience, very very quiet as we play for $25,000. Can she do it? It's a Phrase, 10 seconds, good luck! Contestant: Uh, dan, dan, can't, tat, take, (CENSORED). What?! (buzzer) Contestant: Oh! Pat: No, no, that wasn't it. Uhhhhh..... (audience laughs) Contestant: Ohhhhh, fancy that. Pat: Fancy that! (Audience and contestant break into laughter) Pat: You know..... (Audience continues laughing; the contestant actually said, "twat") (puzzle is "_ _R__P __ __LL-__SH_RS") Contestant: A GROUP OF PILL-PUSHERS? (buzzer, followed by uproarious laughter from the audience) Pat: Good night, everyone! Thank you! (laughter goes on) Pat: (incredulously) THIS IS WHEEL OF FORTUNE, JOE!!! (laughter continues) (correct answer: A GROUP OF WELL-WISHERS) (puzzle is "__STARD-FILLED _H___LATE E_LAIR") Contestant: MUSTARD-FILLED CHOCOLATE ECLAIR. (audience laughing) Pat: No, that is not correct. (correct answer: CUSTARD-FILLED CHOCOLATE ECLAIR) (puzzle is "ST_R_F__M ___") Contestant: STYROFOAM... uh, HAT. (buzzer) (correct answer: STYROFOAM CUP) (from a 1976 episode, puzzle is "K_LL THE _MP_RE") Contestant: KILL THE VAMPIRE. (correct answer: KILL THE UMPIRE) (puzzle is "GLEA_ING WHITE SAND BEACH") Contestant: I'd like to solve the puzzle Pat: Go ahead Contestant: GLEAMING WHITE SAND BEACHES (audience goes into uproar) Pat: Um, sorry, that's not it... (correct answer: GLEAMING WHITE SAND BEACH) (puzzle is ____NG _ _____ _____) Contestant: Riding a white horse? (buzzer) (uproarious laughter from audience) Pat: (walks off the set then comes back, pauses a moment) WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A HORSE?!?! (correct answer: SEEING A BUDDY MOVIE) (puzzle is "SE_EN S__NS _-S__MMING") Contestant: I'd like to solve. Pat: Yep. Contestant: SEVEN SWANS A-SWIMMIN' (the audience and Vanna start to clap but...) Pat: Yeah, that's... (everything was interrupted by a buzzer) Pat: ...not correct. (puzzle is MYTHOLOGICAL HERO ACHILLES) Contestant: Can I solve? Pat: That would be a good idea. Contestant: Mythological Hero A-chill-ess. (after a brief pause, buzzer) Pat: Can't accept that. (puzzle is: A Streetcar Na_ed Desire) Pat: $600 Contestant: K? (audience gasps, then a buzzer) Pat: Nnnnno....... (correct answer, A Streetcar Named Desire) (puzzle is E_clus__e N__htclub) Contestant: An I? Pat: An I? Well, that would be... You got it! There's an I, and there's an I! Vowels are gone. (puzzle now reads E_clusi_e Ni_htclub) Contestant: (spins wheel, lands on $10,000, audience cheers) Pat: Ooooooh my! Contestant: G! Pat: A G? Did you say G? Contestant: A G! Pat: Yes, there's a G! Pick up that $10,000! Put it down in front of you! (puzzle now reads E_clusi_e Nightclub) Contestant: Whoohoo! (waves the wedge in celebration and puts it down) Pat: What do you want to do? Contestant: Spin! (audience groans) Pat: Oh, okay. (wheel spins) Contestant: I don't know it. (wheel almost hits Bankrupt, but lands on $900) Audience Member: OH NO! P.A. Announcer: Shhh! (audience lets out a big gasp) Pat: (laughs) Shhh. A letter. Shhh! Contestant: A K? Audience: Ooooohhhhh..... (buzzer) Pat: Ugh.... Ben? (correct answer, Exclusive Nightclub) (puzzle is Setting __ Beach Chairs) Pat: What's it gonna be? (brief pause) Catonya, quickly! Contestant: I'll spin. Pat: Okay (audience groans, wheel spins) Pat: Well, at least she gets the money for the letters. $900. Contestant: AN F! (audience groans heavier, buzzer) Pat: Sorry. Don? (correct answer, Setting Up Beach Chairs) (puzzle is Reg_s P__l__n & _elly R_p_) Contestant #1: Can I solve the puzzle please? Pat: Alright! Contestant #1: Regis Philburn & Kelly Ripa Pat: (brief pause) No, I'm sorry, we can't accept that. (correct answer: Regis Philbin & Kelly Ripa) (puzzle is G___ SC_UT __O__) Contestant: Girl Scout Moms Pat: No, that's a movie. (correct answer: GIRL SCOUT TROOP) (puzzle is "FLAMENCO DANCE LESSONS") Jonny: Fla'ming'o Dance Lessons. (Most of the audience cheer and applaud) Jonny: Huh? Pat: Sorry. (The buzzer and bankrupt whistle sounded and Jonny's $7,100 is taken away) Funny Toss-Ups (after a $1,000 toss-up puzzle, RISE AND SHINE, was not solved) Pat: Don't worry, that's okay! The $1,000 will be donated to the Pat Sajak fund. (after a $3,000 toss up puzzle, GIRL SCOUT TROOP, was not solved) Pat: So guess what? I GET THE MONEY! This is exciting! (audience and contestants cheer) You're all going out for drinks! (audience applauds) Oh well, it happens every now and then. Not very often, but it does happen. (puzzle is _IN_ERS & _OES) Contestant: MINERS & HOES. (audience laughing) (correct answer: FINGERS & TOES) Pat: Now, I want you to understand, we're laughing with you. (puzzle is AN ___Y CHILD) Contestant: AN UGLY CHILD. Pat: Now, you are a school counselor... (correct answer: AN ONLY CHILD) (puzzle is L_ST-M___TE ___AILS) Contestant: LAST-MINUTE COCKTAILS. Pat: Well, that's a lovely thought, but that's not correct. (correct answer: LAST-MINUTE DETAILS) (Puzzle is A_ AC_ O_ KI_DN__S) Contestant: An Ace Of Kidneys. (Correct answer: AN ACT OF KINDNESS) (puzzle is SLE_PING _____Y) Contestant: SLEEPING DOPEY. (correct answer: SLEEPING BEAUTY) (Puzzle is _I_H ____) Contestant: Fish Love. (Correct answer: WISH LIST) (puzzle is C__COL_T_ _H_P _O___E_) Contestant: CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE? Contestant's Partner: -S? (adds the "S") Pat: We got a thumbs-up from our producers. Yes. (solved puzzle cue plays) Pat: That was a good solve. That was real teamwork. "Chocolate chip cookie-zuh." (puzzle is ___H _____L _______) Contestant: HIGH SCHOOL REUNION! Pat: Yeah, wow! (solved puzzle cue plays) Pat: You know, we spend a lot of time coming up with these puzzles! You could at least... (puzzle is _O_EYS_CK_E B_S_) Pat: Larry and Melinda? Melinda: Popsicle Bike Pat: No. (chuckles a little). (Correct answer: Honeysuckle Bush) Commemorative Speeches Pat: Well, as we have mentioned, this is, in fact, the first show of our new season. And, as many of you know, during our Summer off, we suffered a great loss. We lost a dear friend. Our announcer, Jack Clark, passed away. And while the intervening time has kind of helped a little bit with that immediate jolt of grief and sorrow you feel, we’re still saddened around here. But we’re left with a lot of warm and wonderful memories of a great guy, and a wonderful broadcaster, who added so much to this show and was so instrumental in its success. So, while we will miss Jack very much, we treasure and just love the fact that we had the chance to know him and to work with him. He was a very special man. We’ll be right back. (Applause) (from the first episode of the 6th syndicated season, after Jack Clark's death on September 5, 1988) Pat: Between the time we taped this show and we aired it tonight, we lost our dear friend, Alan Mills. Alan officially took care of my wardrobe, unofficially took care of all of us. He was the kindest gentlest soul you'd ever want to meet. To his family, to his circle of friends, to the love of his life, and I have in our sympathies.... (breaks down into tears) We're very very sad here. Goodbye Alan, we love you. (Pat and Vanna blow a kiss) (from the very end of the February 16, 2009 episode to pay tribute to Alan Mills, who worked in wardrobe on both Wheel and Jeopardy!.) Pat: As most of you probably know by now, our dear friend and colleague, the voice of Wheel of Fortune, Charlie O'Donnell, passed away early this week. Charlie was not only a vital part of the success of this show; he was a...broadcasting legend. From his days with Dick Clark on American Bandstand to his work on dozens of shows including the Academy Awards and more than 25 years with Wheel, Charlie was always prepared and dedicated. We're gonna miss his booming voice, but more than that, we're gonna miss a kind and cheerful and caring friend. We've all been blessed to have known him. Vanna: We love you, Charlie. Pat: We'll miss you, pal. (Pat and Vanna's tribute to Charlie O'Donnell from November 5, 2010) Pat: As a lot of you may know we recently lost an important member of the Wheel of Fortune family, our director, Mark Corwin. Vanna: And Mark played a key role in a success of Wheel of Fortune, and we celebrate his life and his legacy. (Pat and Vanna's tribute to Mark Corwin from September 4, 2013, with a background music "For Good" played) Pat: Hi, everyone, it's New Year's Week. The shows we're about to see this week, we taped before I became ill, which explains why I look so terrible, and why I look so great now, and I will see you back here very soon. Sit back, and enjoy the shows. (Pat Sajak's intro message taped before surgery; from the airdate of Dec. 30, 2019-Jan. 3, 2020) Pat: This is a little complicated, so pay attention. I was back from my surgery last week and had a wonderful time on the show, and I'm not gonna be here this week. It's not that I've had a relapse, it's because of the technicalities of the taping order and all that. So you're gonna see Vanna doing her pad impression here, she does a great job, and we have a special letter toucher. So pay attention. (Pat Sajak's intro message after surgery; from the airdate of January 6-10, 2020) Closed Captioning Closed captioning is brought to you by the following! - Vanna White Closed captioning, sponsored by...! - Vanna White Goodbye We'll see ya next time/tomorrow/Monday when we spin the Wheel of Fortune. Bye-bye, everybody! - Chuck's closing line 1975-1981. We love you. Bye-bye! - Susan Stafford's sign off during her co-hosting era with Chuck 1975-1981. START OF THE SPIEL: (For Vanna White, Jack Clark/M.G. Kelly/Charlie O'Donnell, this is Pat Sajak saying thanks for watching.) (1981-1997) REST OF THE SPIEL A: See (us/you tomorrow/next time for more of Wheel of Fortune). (Bye for now./So long.)- Pat's closing line (1981-1997) REST OF THE SPIEL B: See us/you Monday for more of Wheel of Fortune. Enjoy the weekend, everybody!/Have a great weekend! - Pat's Friday closing line (1989-1997) (Enjoy your evening), We'll see you tomorrow/next time/on Monday. - Pat's closing line (1997-present) So we have about 15 seconds left. I don't know what... turns to Vanna Come here, baby. kisses Vanna - Pat Sajak's final Daytime Wheel episode moments in January 1989 Remember that our sweepstakes continues next week, so keep playing at home. See you Monday, have a good weekend.-Pat's closing line for a sweepstakes week. (1995) Join us again Monday for more Wheel in (name of city). - Pat's alternate closing used on road trips (1988-1997) We want to thank everybody here at (venue in city), of course our good friends at (station). We'll see you back in Los Angeles on Monday. - Pat's closing when the road shows come to an end. (1989-1999) Goodbye/thanks (city), we'll be back (real) soon. We'll see you back in Los Angeles next week.- Pat's closing when the road shows come to an end. (1999-present) Bye-bye! – Vanna White's farewell at the end of almost every show she rotates "the byes" such as "Good-bye!" "Bye, everyone!" "Goodbye, everyone!", etc. Pat: Hey Wheel Watchers, don't forget to tune in tomorrow/Monday for (insert special event/week)! Vanna: Be sure to tune in! Announcer Sayings Some contestants will receive... - Charlie O'Donnell/Jack Clark/M.G. Kelly (1975-2000) Promotional consideration provided by... - Announcer (2000-present) The prices of the prizes were furnished to the contestants prior to the show, and have been rounded off to the nearest dollar. Gift certificates do not include sales tax. - Wheel Daytime/Nighttime Announcers Charlie O'Donnell/Jack Clark/M.G. Kelly, Daytime Wheel 1975-1989, and Nighttime Wheel 1983-1987. Closing Logos Wheel of Fortune is a Merv Griffin Production, distributed by King World Productions Incorporated (starting in 1983). - Charlie O'Donnell/Jack Clark (1975-1984) Wheel of Fortune is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises... Distributed by King World (not included in the daytime run). - Jack Clark/M.G. Kelly/Charlie O'Donnell (1984-1992) Merv Griffin Enterprises produces... (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Wheeeeeelllll of Fortune! Distributed by KingWorld. - Charlie O'Donnell (1992-1994) (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Wheeeeelllll of Fortune is produced by...Columbia TriStar Television! Distributed by KingWorld. - Charlie O'Donnell (1994-1995) Created by Merv Griffin. (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Wheel of Fortune is produced by... Columbia TriStar Television. Distributed by King World. (1995) This is Charlie O'Donnell speaking. (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Wheel of Fortune was created by Merv Griffin. Produced by Columbia TriStar Television. Distributed by King World. - Charlie O'Donnell (1995-1996) Game Show Network It's the only network you can play at home, Game Show Network, where it's all play, all day. Buzz your cable or satellite provider and get in the game. (used during closing credits from 1997-1998) It's the only network you can play at home, Game Show Network, where it's all play, all day. Buzz your cable company and get in the game. (used during closing credits from 1998-1999) Why just watch television where you can play from home? Game Show Network. Buzz your cable company (or satellite provider) to get in the game. (used during closing credits from 1999-2001) Why just watch TV where you can play? Game Show Network. Call 1-800-DIRECTV to get in the game." (used during closing credits in Summer 2001) Jack Clark: Wheel of Fortune is a Merv Griffin Production, distributed by... Charlie O'Donnell: Columbia TriStar Television. (Game Show Network) Jack Clark/M.G. Kelly: Wheel of Fortune is produced by Merv Griffin Enterprises... Distributed by Charlie O'Donnell: Columbia TriStar Television. (Game Show Network) Merv Griffin Enterprises produces... (copyright screen appears/drumroll starts) Wheeeeeelllll of Fortune! Distributed by... Columbia TriStar Television. - Charlie O'Donnell (Game Show Network) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:Wheel of Fortune (2)